


Working My Heart Off

by Oneenthusiasticshipper



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gym, Song- Beautiful by Zedd, Waverider - Freeform, maybe smut, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneenthusiasticshipper/pseuds/Oneenthusiasticshipper
Summary: Two lesbians try to impress each other at a local gym.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I’m writing this about Avalance, I found the prompt on tumbler. I don’t own any of these characters or the song. Hope you like it.

Sara’s POV  
It all started when Sara moved to New York. She had gotten a job as a personal trainer and leader at a local gym in New York City. Sara trained many people and she worked out almost every single day. On one such day, Sara went to the gym early in the morning (which was very unusual considering that she usually slept in to past 11), her classes were in the afternoon. She went to the locker room only to find someone standing in her aisle. She cleared her throat and the person turned around. She was about a head taller than Sara. She had long hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail. Her facial features were flawless although her lips were pulled in a tight grimace, her eyes were a soft green yet still filled with authority. Sara just stared at the woman, her tongue had turned to lead in her mouth.  
“Excuse me, I asked you a question.” The woman said waving her hand in front of Sara’s face.  
“Uhhh..” Sara mumbled as she took in the women before her. Sara’s eyes drifted down over the toned abs, the muscular legs, and the full br-  
“What do you want?” The woman said interrupting Sara’s thoughts, her eyes immediately snapped up.  
“Oh, I..You are just standing in front of my locker…”  
“Sorry.” She said as she rolled her eyes and walked away.  
Wow, such a bitch. Sara thought as she put her bag in the locker and went out into the weight room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter. Yay!!  
> More chapters will come soon! They may be short or long depending on what I have to do.

Ava’s POV  
Ava was always on time, it was one of the things she prided herself on. She also was extremely fit. She went to the gym four times a week to work out in the morning. She was in the women’s locker room getting changed one day when she heard a cough. Ava turned around and saw the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen. The two women stared at each other taking in what stood before them. The woman in front of Ava was a head shorter than her. Her hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head, she wore a very revealing lo cut workout shirt. And black shorts that were so short, they probally wouldn’t even be considered shorts. When Ava saw that she gulped. Then she looked up and said “Hey, what do you want.” The woman did not respond.  
“Excuse me, I asked you a question?” Ava said waving her hand in front of the woman’s face. The other woman mumbled something as her eyes drifted down to study Ava’s breast. Ava had had enough of this person checking her out, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. “What do you want?” Ava said sort of harshly.  
The woman’s eyes immediately snapped up. “Oh, I..You are just standing in front of my locker…” she said looking down at her feet.  
“Sorry.” Ava rolled her eyes and walked away mentally slapping herself and thinking I wonder who she is because she was kinda checking me out AND she is super beautiful, hopefully I’ll see her again and hopefully I won’t be as rude.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter!!! I literally stayed up to write this. Enjoy!

Sara’s POV  
‘Have I got a story for you guys.” Sara slammed the door and threw down her workout bag.   
She looked up to see Amaya and Zari standing in the doorway. They gave her a look and then handed her a glass of water.  
“Where are the rest of the Legends?” Sara asked. That’s what their little band of troublemakers called themselves.   
“They are downstairs binge watching Voltron. What has gotten you so pissed off?”  
“Oh, I’ll tell you when we get downstairs. Any updates on the Waverider?” Sara asked. The Waverider was what they called their house. The Legends included Sara, Zari, Amaya, Nate, Ray, and Mick. They all live in the Waverider and share the payment, meals, so basically everything. They were one big family.  
“No, except that Mick broke the remote by throwing it at the wall when Lotar turned out bad.”  
“WHAT??!!! No, I was shipping him and Alora so hard. Dang it.” Sara said gulping down her water.  
“Also Ray broke the microwave. He and Nate were trying to do this science experiment with marshmallows and then they exploded and started a fire and then...yeah that happened.” Zari said opening the door to the basement.  
“I go out for one hour, one hour.” Sara said as she walked down the stairs to the rest of the Legends. Ray paused the movie when Sara emerged from the stairwell. He must have fixed the remote because it had a lot of red duct tape on it and it may or may not have been smoking.  
“Sara, how was the workout?”  
“Well, I met this person.” A series of oohs arose from the group.  
“Shut up and listen to the damn story guys.” Sara yelled. Everyone quieted down and looked at her attentively.  
“Ok, so I walked into the gym and there was this person standing in my spot, I coughed and she turned around.” Sara paused before revealing the next information. “She was very pretty. And I may have just stared at her for a very long time.” One of the boys cat called and Sara glared at them. “Anyway I asked her to move and then she said sorry and rolled her eyes and walked away. What should I do.” It wasn’t often that Sara asked advice from the Legends so they jumped at the chance. The room was an uproar of voices until Sara yelled “QUIET DOWN!! One at a time please. Amaya, you go first.”  
“I think you should start up a conversation and ask her what her name is.”   
“Ok, Zar?”  
“I think you should impress her with your athleticism.”  
“Ok, boys, do you have any ideas?”  
“Jump on her in a dark alley and kiss until she’s gay.” Nate said them he jumped up and sprinted to the bathroom locking the door. Sara banged on the door then muttered under her breath “Ima kill you when you come out.” Nate just laughed and stayed in the bathroom. After that, none of the boys gave any other advice.  
“Thank you for your advice guys I will take all of it into consideration except yours Nate,” when he emerged, she threw a pillow at him.   
“Now what’s happened so far in Voltron?”

Sara had been coming to the early morning workouts for a few weeks, she didn’t know why but she just had a feeling. Sara was about 15 minutes into her hour workout when she noticed the woman from the locker room running on one of the many treadmills. Sara made her way over to the one next to the woman. Sara started at a slow jog and slowly matched the women's pace. Sara looked over at the woman and she noticed that the woman was staring back at her.   
“Heyyy…” Sara said with her signature smirk. “I have been coming here for a few weeks now and I’ve seen you around.”  
“Your point is?”  
“What’s your name?”  
“Why should I tell you?” She said as she quirked an eyebrow.  
“Because I want to know,” Sara said with a frustrated frown, then she added, “and because you’re hot.” This caused the woman to blush. The woman was about to say something when her attention was drawn away by a voice.   
“Ava, come on let’s go!” The woman quickly got off the machine and scampered out of the room.  
Hmmm, Ava… Sara thought as she smiled and picked up the pace, fueled with a new energy.

Ava’s POV  
Great, she thinks I’m hot and she knows my name. Ava thought as she turned away and out of the gym where she was greeted by her best friend and roommate, Gary. Gary had short curly black hair and brown eyes. He also had big rectangular glasses. He usually wore a white shirt and navy blue jacket and pants.  
“How was today?” He asked with a big grin on his face as he gave her a hug. He quickly pulled away and frowned. “You smell gross.”   
“It was good. Why did you come here?”  
“Because we are going to play Dungeons and Dragons. Remember last week you promised John and I you would play.”  
Ava internally groaned. She had totally forgotten about her promise to Gary. “Well, we should get going, is it at our house because I still have to shower, how much time do I have?” She said as they walked out of the gym to Gary’s car.   
“Yes it is at our house and it is half an hour until they come so by the time we get home, you’ll have 20 minutes to get ready.”  
“That’s really pushing it Gary, I hope your friends know what they’ll be getting.”  
“What?? A wet haired, sweatshirt and sweatpants Ava??” Gary asked.  
“Yep.” Ava said as Gary turned on the radio and pulled out of the parking lot.

Sara’s POV  
The next time Sara saw Ava, they were again in the weight room. Sara was doing pull ups when she noticed Ava walking in to the gym. She smiled to herself and started pulling up at faster intervals. Ava walked behind her and whistled softly. Sara dropped down to face Ava.  
“You know, you could hurt yourself if you do those too fast.” Ava said looking down at Sara.  
“Really? Is that why you whistled when you saw these muscles?” Sara said flexing her arms in Ava’s face. Ava’s face flushed and she walked away to one of the biking machines.  
Oh well..next time, next time… Sara thought to herself.

The two women had been coming to the gym almost every day now, just to see which one could make the other one run off or get too embarrassed to talk.   
Sara enjoyed making Ava blush and Ava liked to impress Sara to a point of her not being able to speak, blushing, and running off without marking a snarky comment. But that rarely happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Sara’s POV   
One day, Sara went in to find Ava already there. She was doing squats. Sara walked a ways away from her and just stared. When Ava caught her staring, she said “Like what you see Lance?” Sara was taken aback.   
“How do you know my name?” Sara asked.  
“Well, you have shown up everyday I workout and I make it my business to know the person who keeps trying to impress and flirt with me.” Ava answered.  
“I don’t try to flirt or impress with you, I just am trying to make you uncomfortable.” Sara said to Ava her smirk turning into a frown.  
“Oh really, so, do you actually think I’m hot?” Now it was Sara’s turn to blush. She could feel the heat coming on her face.  
“Ummm..”   
Ava approached Sara slowly. “Well then, the competition has begun.”  
“What competition?” Sara asked.  
“Well, if you think I’m hot, that must mean that you sort of have a crush on me. I play hard to get so if you want me, you’ll have to impress me.” Ava said planley. And with that she turned and walked away leaving Sara standing in the middle of the gym blushing like a lovesick puppy.

The next time the two of them met, they were lifting. When Sara saw Ava, she added an extra ten pounds to her bar and started lifting again. Her muscles complained but she did not falter. Ava stared at her and said “You’ll have to do more than that to get in bed with me.”  
“Who said I wanted to sleep with you?” Sara asked. Ava just looked at her in a you did look and continued lifting her own weights.

Ava’s POV   
Ava was done trying to impress Sara. Ava really liked Sara but she refused to be the one to ask Sara on a date. She kept on dropping hints to Sara that she liked her but Sara didn’t get the message. Ava was sad and the only thing that could cheer her up was Gary, icecream, and sappy romantic movies. She was just waiting for Sara to find a way. She had hope, but she was growing tired of waiting.

Sara’s POV   
Sara was running to work today. She was right on time and she stopped at the coffee and sandwich shop in the gyms lobby and ordered her usual. She noticed a familiar face and sat down at the table once her sandwich had arrived.  
“Heyyyy Ava.” Sara said putting on her signature smirk.  
“Sara.” Ava nodded.  
“What brings you here on the glorious afternoon.”  
“I’m actually taking one of your classes.” Ava replied.  
“Ohh!?” Sara said. She was actually shocked.   
“I kinda missed working out in a group, it sometimes gets really lonely all by myself.”  
“I was there, so you weren’t ALL by yourself.” Sara said.  
“I guess not.” Ava replied smiling into her cup of water. “You know, I usually get food or water after I workout. Would you want to join me next week?”  
“In what context?” Sara asked smirking at Ava.  
“Just to get to know each other.” Ava said hurriedly.  
“Ok, yeah, that sounds great. See you in a few minutes I guess.” Sara said looking down at her watch and getting up from her seat.  
“Yeah, bye.” Ava said giving her a small wave.

Ava’s POV   
It turned out, Sara was an amazing companion. She was also an amazing teacher. Ava went to all of her classes even though it meant having to work extra hours to get the money. She also worked out with Sara everyday they were together. On one such occasion, Sara was timing Ava for plank.  
“You have to get your butt lower if you want to do that right.” Sara said. Ava grunted as she tried to get into the position. Sara just shook her head and sighed. Then she went to where Ava was planking and put her hand on Ava’s stomach and butt. “May I?” Sara asked. Ava froze but allowed Sara to proceed. Sara pressed her hand down until Ava was in the right position. When she was done, she got up and Sara said “Part of me thinks that you did that on purpose to make me touch your ass.” Ava looked at her in mock horror, “I would never!”   
“Oh really?” Sara said punching Ava in the arm gently.   
“Yes. Now let’s go and change.”   
The two women had lockers right next to each others and they knew the combination because why not. They were getting changed and Sara’s sports bra was all tangled up.   
“Do you mind?” Sara said turning around to have Ava fix it.  
“No. Let me fix that for you.” Ava dropped her hands down to Sara’s back and untangled it. As she did, Sara flicked her hair in Ava’s face. Ava sputtered but not before she got a waft of the lemony shampoo Sara used. Sara turned around and said “What?”  
“Oh, nothing, it’s just…your hair smells really good.”  
“Why thank you, you’ll have to come over some time and we can use it in the shower.” Sara said without thinking. Ava’s eyes went wide and Sara gulped and said quickly “oh geez not like that, you know what I meant right?”  
“Yeah, yeah, ummm it’s cool, I have to go though, that thing I was doing…”


	5. Chapter 5

Sara’s POV   
Great, now I scared her away. Why did it come out that way?? I don’t know, crap, shit, was I thinking of that?? Taking a shower with Ava?? I honestly don’t wanna know what I was thinking. Crap.

Sara returned to the Waverider that evening to find all the Legends sitting at the dinner table eating Mac and cheese, it was Zari’s turn to make dinner and it turns out the only thing she can make is Mac and cheese, monster cookies, and hot chocolate. Sara served herself and sat down.   
“How was Ava?” Ray asked.  
“Who says I was with Ava?” Sara said and crossed her arms.  
“Well, you get this sort of glow whenever you talk about her or whenever you were just with her.” Mick said in his deep voice. Sara’s mouth gaped and the rest of the Legends laughed.   
“Ok, very funny guys, but I don’t look like that.”  
“Yes you do, it’s pretty obvious Sara.” Ray stated as he shoved the Mac and cheese in his mouth.  
“Well we are just friends.”  
“Pay up guys.” Zari suddenly yelled.  
“Dang it Sara, you had to say that right now.” Nate said and dug a twenty out of his wallet. Amaya also groaned and started digging in her purse. Ray did the same.  
Mick just laughed and took a twenty out of his wallet and handed it to Zari.  
“Wait, did you guys placed a bet on me??” Sara said staring dumbfounded at her friends.  
“Yes we did, I bet that you would say that you and Ava are ‘just friends’ even after you said she was, quote unquote, beautiful.” Zari said the romantic tone dripping from her voice.  
“We know how you feel Sara, Zari and I have been dating for a while now and I think she is beautiful.” Amaya said as she looked lovingly at Zari. Zari blush and when Amaya kisses her on the cheek the boys hollered and whistled.  
“Shut it.” Zari muttered under her breath as her face turned bright red.   
“It’s ok honey, let them have their fun.” Amaya whispered into Zari’s ear.  
“But before we were dating, I said that we were just friends. Nate made a bet that we would be dating by the end of the month and that is how we have those new shot glasses. It’s nothing to feel bad about.”  
“Wait, how come I never knew about that bet?” Sara questioned Nate.  
“Because your gaydar is like on point so you would have won and used it to buy some kinky sex toys.” Nate said totally serious.  
“I would not, I don’t even use those, that’s just...gross.” Sara rolled her eyes and tried not to blush at the comment because suddenly Ava popped into her head and-  
“Mmmmhmmm.” Nate raised his eyebrow.   
“You guys are the worst.” Sara said as she got up and cleared her plate. “And for that comment Nate, you have to do all the dishes.”  
“Who says?” Nate questioned.  
“We all do.” Everyone said in unison.  
“Ok well I’m gonna hit the showers.” Ray said and left. Mick grabbed a beer and turned on Lord of the Rings, Nate went to the kitchen. Zari and Amaya were about to leave when Sara stopped them and asked to talk to them.  
“Privately please.” Sara said and she, Zari, and Amaya went to Sara’s room.  
When they got into the room Zari kicked something under the bed and said “Eww, Nate was right, you have some very strange stuff up here.”  
“Hey! Don’t touch.” Sara said and put away the object.  
“Ok what did you want to talk to us about?” Amaya said taking a seat on the bed.  
“Umm...Ava…” Sara mumbled.  
“What sorry I didn’t hear you, did you say AVA?!?!” Zari said going from confused to astonished to goating. “So my theory was right? Ha I can’t believe that!” Zari has collapsed on the floor in a fit of laughter.  
“Hey shut up or I’ll kick you out. I only trust you two.” Sara said kicking Zari in the stomach.   
“What do you need?” Amaya asked seriously.  
“I need help.”   
“Yeah you do.” Zari said holding up a push-up bra and Sara’s dirty workout clothes. “I mean, do you even wash your clothes? I don’t even want to know about that.” Zari stared pointing at a heap of...something. Sara grabbed the dirty clothes and threw it in the corner.  
“I need help with Ava.” She hissed.  
“Yes, you told us.” Amaya said.   
“I want to impress her but I don’t know how.” Sara said.  
“Try something you like.” Amaya said.  
“Do you know her favorite song, movie, food??” Zari asked.  
“Yeah, Beautiful by Zedd, any Marvel movie, and pizza.”  
“Ok, well everybody has a different way of trying to impress someone so I think that you just have to find out your own way.” Amaya said.  
“Ok thank you guys for all your help.” Sara said. After the two women left, Sara face planted on her bed, her mind racing.

Sara’s POV   
By now, the two women were inseparable. They knew each other very well. Too well even. Sara still hadn’t forgotten about Ava’s challenge. The one where Sara had to find a way to impress her and sort of ask her in a date.   
Sara had thought of every possible way to get with Ava but had come to a dead end.   
She had tried her charm and wit, those didn’t work. She had tried wearing more revealing clothing. Ava’s head did turn when she came in wearing booty shorts and a push-up bra under her sports bra but Ava just looked nervous so Sara put on a jacket and never wore that again. Sara was about to give up when she remembered what Zari and Amaya had said. Do your own thing. Then she had it….Dance. The next morning, when she saw Ava at the gym she walked up to her and said “Meet me at this address in two hours.” Then Sara left to go to her destination. She turned around to see Ava looking at the slip of paper Sara had given to her. 

It had been two hours since the Sara had given the paper to Ava and she was afraid Ava wasn’t going to show. Right before Sara was about to pack up, she heard the door open. Sara got up and looked across the stage to Ava. Then she pressed the play button and the words started.

I see what you’re wearing   
There’s nothing beneath it  
Forgive me for staring   
Forgive me for breathing  
We might not know why  
We might not know how  
But baby tonight we’re beautiful now

Sara body moved to the music, spinning, flipping, twirling.

We’re beautiful now  
We’re beautiful now   
We might not know why  
We might not know how  
But baby tonight we’re beautiful now 

When she finished, she was breathing hard. Sara looked slowly up at Ava. Ava breathed out, “You can dance?”  
“Yeah, did you like it?”  
“It was amazing!” Ava said running at Sara and holding here arms length away from her. “Well, I did not expect that.”  
“I did my best.” Sara answered with a smile. They stood there staring into each other’s eyes. Then Ava looked down at her feet and said, “Pick me up tomorrow at seven.”   
“Wait, is this like a date? Cus if it is-” Ava cut her off by placing a hand on her arm. “Yes, this is a date.”  
“Ok,ok, but I have to know, do you like really like me because I can’t throw my heart around. What I mean to say is, I’d want us to be exclusive.” Sara said. Ava looked into her eyes and said “I do see us being exclusive and I really, really like you Sara.” Sara sighed in relief.  
“Ok, I’ll see you at seven.”   
“Yes, see you then.” Ava said giving Sara’s arm a quick squeeze. Then she left Sara standing and contemplating what was going to happen.

Sara anxiously watched the clock all day, watching the minutes tick by. At 5:00, she went and took a long shower. When she got out, she dried her hair and started getting ready. She wore a red dress, a white jacket, and some sensible heels. At 6:30 she picked up her phone and put in Ava’s address (She had written it on a piece of paper.) Sara pulled out her keys and hopped in her car starting the engine. She drove about 20 minutes and parked in front of Ava’s house. At five to, she was about to get out of her car and walk up the the door when the door opened and a boy stepped out. He wasn’t much. He was thin and scraggly with black curly hair, glasses, and a days worth of stubble. In other words, he was a nerd. Ava also appeared in the doorway. Sara could faintly hear them.  
“Gary, thank you for everything, last night was so much fun! Can’t wait for next time.”   
“The pleasure was mine. Also, next time, we should dress up, it would be so much fun.”  
Sara was thinking what is going on...what happened last night...it is probably nothing..  
She was about to get out when Ava pulled Gary close and kissed him on the cheek and then hugged him. Then Gary turned away and went to his car, he waved and then drove away. Ava stood in the doorway and watched him leave. Then she turned and went inside.  
By this time, Sara’s blood was boiling. Who was this guy and what was so special about last night that they would do it again AND dress up???  
She assumed the worst and hit her steering wheel while rattling off cuss words. She drove away the tears falling down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for angst in the next few chapters.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated. Hope you guys like it:)

Ava’s POV-  
After Ava said goodbye to Gary, she went inside and threw on her turquoise pant suit and put on her shoes. Gary had helped her with her makeup before he left for John Constantine’s house. After that, she waited in the living room checking the time every five seconds. Five minutes went by, then ten, and then half and hour. Ava was tired of waiting. She decided to call Sara to see if she got stuck in traffic. She dialed Sara’s number. It rang and then went to voicemail. Ava tried again. On the third time, the doorbell rang. She rushed to answer it. When she opened the door, her heart fell.   
“A cheese pizza for Gary Green.” The pizza delivery guy said.  
“Gary’s not here, but I’ll take that.” Ava paid for the pizza and shut the door. She managed to make it to the couch before she broke into tears.  
Sara stood me up, why…. WHY…she told me she wanted to be exclusive, what happened???  
She fumbled for her phone and called Gary.  
“Hello?” Gary voice answered.  
“Hey Gary, it’s me….”  
“Ava? Are you ok.”  
“Sara...she...she stood me up.” Ava broke down again.  
“Ok, I’ll be right over.” He hung up and 15 minutes later walked into the house to find Ava laying face down on the couch with the pizza next to her.

After Gary had convinced Ava to change out of her clothes, take a nice long bath, and put on her pajamas, they both sat on the couch together in silence.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Gary asked Ava. Ava shook her head and turned on the TV.  
When they were about a quarter through the movie, Ava grabbed the remote and turned to Gary.   
“When we first met, I instantly thought she was the most gorgeous person I have ever seen. I hid that though. She was trying to impress me and I was doing the same thing except I wasn’t doing a very good job at it. Whenever she commented on my clothes or my workout routine or when she added extra weight on her bar, it made me blush and smile. I tried to hide it so mostly, I would run out to the locker room or hallway and just sit there.” Ava paused.  
“And…?” Gary asked intrigued.  
“We got coffee a few times and we become really close. One day, she came up to me and gave me an address and told me to meet her there. When I got there, she was wearing skin tight black clothes. Then she danced to one of my favorite songs ever, and boy can she dance. It was so beautiful. Then I ran to her and asked her out and then she asked me if we would be exclusive and I said yes and then I left and now I am breaking inside.” Ava said “I’m like a sad little panda…” That made Gary put his arm around Ava as she put her head in her hands, “Why do you think she stood me up?”  
“I think that…” Gary trailed off. He could come up with no reason that Sara Lance had stood up Ava. “Maybe she was.. I have no idea…..But, I do know that this pizza won’t finish itself.” He said and gave a large piece to Ava. Ava looked sadly at him and he said “It’s ok, I’m sure there’s an explanation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil laughter*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t write angst, I have to stop. Please help me. Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!  
> I promise there won’t be that many more chapters like this.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thanks guys.

Sara’s POV  
Sara slammed her car door and stormed into the Waverider.   
“Wow, what happened to you?” Ray said as Sara walked past him.  
“I don’t want to talk about it.” Sara said walking into the living room.  
“Is this about Ava?” Nate asked.  
“TEAM MEETING!!! EVERYONE COME TO THE LIVING ROOM!!” Ray yelled.  
A door slammed upstairs and Zari and Amaya came running down the stairs.  
“Why, what happened?” Amaya said out of breath.  
“We need to have a Sara intervention.” Nate said deadly serious.  
Mick, who had already been sitting there, asked “What happened?”  
“I told you guys, I don’t want to talk about it.” Sara said. Zari got up and went to the kitchen. When she came back she was holding a tub of strawberry ice cream and a spoon. Sara smiled at the sight and said “You know me so well.”  
“This is about Ava right?” Amaya asked. Sara nodded. Then Zari handed Sara the ice cream and said “Ok, spill.”  
“So I thought a lot about how to impress her and I took your advice, Amaya, and I danced. I took your idea and danced to her favorite song. Then she asked me out. I asked if we would be exclusive be you guys know me and I can’t to a short lived relationship. I’ve been through so many heartbreaks and I couldn’t take one more, not with her…” Sara sniffled and Mick handed her a beer. After taking a long swig she continued. “She gave me her address and I went to her house. I was about to go up to the door when she and this boy walked out. I overheard them talking. She was...she…” A tear rolled down Sara’s cheek and Amaya sat next to Sara and said “Oh hunny, we are here for you, you can tell us anything. We love you.” This was answered by nods and mumbled ‘yes’s from the rest of the Legends. Sara cleared her through, took another sip of her drink and then said, “She was thanking him for last night. His name was Gary. And she said she would do it again. Then he said that they should dress up.”  
“Wow, what kind of shit is that??” Ray said.   
“Shut it Haircut, you’re interupting.”  
“Then she kissed him and hugged him. Then her left and she went inside and then...then I left.” Sara finished.   
“Well, I think this deseves some comfort food. Anyone up for pancakes?” Amaya asked. She was answered by cheers from the boys. Sara looked at Amaya and said “that would be amazing, thank you.”   
They were all about to get up and leave when suddenly Sara’s phone buzzed, “It’s her.” She said looking at the screen. “What should I do??”  
“Don’t answer, let it ring.” Nate said.  
There was silence as it went to voicemail.  
A few minutes later it rang again. Sara sat and stared at the phone, the screen lit up with Ava’s smiling face and Sara’s signature smirk. It went silent. It rang one more time and then it was silent. The Legends all gathered in the kitchen, the smell of pancakes growing stronger by the minute. They all sat around and ate until they were full. Sara mind had been taken off of the events from earlier that day. For the time being, she was content being surrounded by the people she loved.   
The group all gathered down in the basement to watch a Beauty and the Beast. At the end of the movie, they were all asleep, all except Sara, she lay awake, Zari and Amaya on either side of her. All spooning. All of the boys were scattered on the floor.   
Sara lay there, flicking through pictures of the two women and silently sobbing. After half an hour, Sara turned off her phone and closed her eyes waiting for sleep to take over her tired body. Three missed calls from Ava. Her phone had rang three times. And then it did not ring for the rest of the night. 

Ava’s POV-  
It had been two days since Sara had stood her up. Two days of watching sad romantic movies and eating ice cream and pizza. Two days of being antisocial. When Ava woke up on that third day, she told herself that she was going to be productive. She got up and took a shower and the drive to the gym. After she checked in, she went to one of the workout rooms and strapped on boxing gloves. She didn’t normally box but she had pent up anger that had to be released. She turned on her portable speaker and played her workout playlist. The first song that played was Roar by Katy Perry. Ava’s favorite artist was Katy Perry. She was a dedicated fan and had almost all of her songs. She got into her stance and started punching the bag.   
She stayed at the gym for almost two hours, fueled by her anger towards Sara and her stupid smirk and her piercing blue eyes that could see right through a person. After she left the gym, Ava went back home to find Gary and John playing D&D with a group of people. She said a quick hi.  
“Would you like to play with us luv?” John said in his British accent that Gary somehow found so attractive.  
“No, I think I’ll pass on this one.” Ava said then she went to her room and took a long shower. Her thoughts wandered. She thought about her childhood, when she new she was gay. How her parents had been very accepting and how she had befriended Gary. How she had gotten interested in staying in shape.   
She thought about Sara, what would have happened if they had gone on that date. How they would have gone back to Ava’s house. How they would have kissed softly on the doorstep. How Ava would have opened the door to her house, pulling Sara by the hand into her room. How Sara would shut the door and slowly turn around and how Ava would close the gap between them and pull them into a passionate kiss.   
Her thoughts were interrupted by the water suddenly turning ice cold. Ava didn’t realize that she had been gripping the temperature handle and had accidentally turned it cold. She sprang back and turned it off. An idea popped into her head. She quickly got out and dried her hair and changed into a nice blouse and jeans. Then she went out to the kitchen and made herself an egg with toast and avocado. After she had eaten she went to the main room to where the D&D was going on.  
“I’m going out.”   
Gary looked up ad said “Ok. I won’t be here tonight so have a good night.”  
“Yep, nice to see you guys.” Ava said waving and walking out the door.

She called an Uber and went into the city and stopped at one of her favorite bars. By then, it was close to seven. Ava ordered some fries and a beer. She was seated in a booth. When her food came she dug in. After she had finished the fries and the beer, she was beginning to feel the effect of the alcohol. She was about to order another drink when a familiar figure entered the bar. The person turned towards Ava and Ava looked away but not before they had made eye contact.  
The person came and slid into Ava’s booth.  
“Long time no see.” Said the woman. She was shorter than Ava, about 5’7 (Ava kind of had a thing for shorter women). Her eyes were dark brown and her hair was black and long pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt and dark skinny jeans with white running shoes.  
“Lucy…nice to see you again.” Ava said internally groaning. What are the odds that she would see her ex at a bar.   
“What have you been up to?” Lucy asked her   
“I’ve been working on getting a job at the gym.” Ava replied without thinking. She regretted this immediately.  
“Is this about that one hot trainer?” Lucy asked.  
“No...what makes you say that?” Ava asked.  
“Well, your phone is opened to a picture of her and you are at a bar by yourself and you are just starting to get buzzed. Please, I know you well, we used to date.”  
“No, it’s not about her, we are just friends. Actually, we aren’t even friends anymore….Do you want a drink? First round on me.” Ava said, needing to forget about Sara for one night.  
“You know what, yes. Let’s do that.”   
They walked up to the bar and ordered a round of shots.  
“So, where have you been?” Ava asked Lucy.  
“I’m actually in law school right now. I enjoy it.”  
“That’s good.” Ava said throwing one back. After another round, Ava’s words were already beginning to slur. She and Lucy laughed, talked and drank. Before Ava knew what was happening, they were in the backseat of an Uber. Lucy looked at Ava and leaned forward. Ava didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the lack of physical contact but when Lucy’s lips touched Ava’s, she kissed back. The car stopped in front of Ava’s house and they got out. The two women barely made it inside before Lucy’s shirt was off and she had Ava pressed up against the back wall.   
“Are you sure you want to do this.” Lucy said, her words slurred as she looked down at Ava’s lips.  
“Fuck it, let’s do this.” Ava said while her mind screamed protests. Lucy immediately dove down and captured Ava in a deep kiss, her hands pressed up against the wall. They stumbled to Ava’s room. Ava then hosted Lucy (who was much shorter than Ava) up and pressed her up against the wall. Lucy pulled off Ava’s blouse and dropped it to the floor and. Ava attacked Lucy’s neck and peppered it with kisses. Lucy moaned loudly and moved Ava’s lips to her lips. Ava let out a low groan and she walked backwards to her bed as she kicked off her jeans and fumbled with Lucy’s zipper. They fell back into the bed still kissing heavily.

Ava woke up to a pounding headache, her legs intertwined with the sheets. She turned her head and found a glass of water and two ibuprofen pills. She drank the water and swallowed the pills. She sat up and was hit by the memories of the night before.  
“Shit…” She said as she pulled on a sweatshirt and sweatpants. She noticed her clothes strewn around her bedroom. Ava heard some clattering from the kitchen and walked there slowly putting her hair in a messy bun along the way.  
“Hey Ava.” Lucy said as she poured two cups of coffee. She handed Ava one and sat down at the table. Ava hesitantly joined her. Lucy stared at Ava, watching her every move. Ava’s mind was going wild.   
I shouldn’t have done that. I was desperate. I still like… her thoughts were interrupted by Lucy asking “What are you thinking about?”  
“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” Ava said putting her cup down.  
“What, why are you sorry?”  
“I shouldn’t have had sex with you, it is completely wrong of me.”  
“You lied to me last night. You said that it wasn’t about that hot instructor. You obviously have a crush on her. And Ava, I’m sorry for getting you drunk and then sleeping with you. I just got off a a breakup and I was feeling sad so I went to a bar to get drunk, just to feel something. You know, you and me aren’t that much different, maybe that’s why we didn’t work out, we are too much alike.” Lucy said before Ava could say anymore.  
“Yeah, you’re right, I have a crush on that hot instructor.” Ava said after a while.   
“I should go..” Lucy said getting up.  
“Wait, can I ask you for some advice.” Ava said pulling Lucy back into her chair.  
“Yes.”  
“What do you do if you get stood up but you still really like the person.” Ava asked.  
“I think that if it is real, then you should pursue it.” Lucy said. She looked at her watch, it was 9:57. “I should go, bye Ava, and thank you for last night even though we shouldn’t have done it. You are really good in bed.” Ava blushed and showed Lucy out of the apartment.   
“It was nice catching up with you but next time, if there is one, we should keep it strictly friends.” Ava said, she waved goodbye and went back inside to sit at the table and drink the rest of her coffee. She pondered what Lucy had said. She knew she still liked Sara but she couldn’t bring herself to face her. She feared rejection and she couldn’t go through another heartbreak. Someday, hopefully soon, she would be able to face Sara and not feel anger or sadness but today was not that day. Ava went back into her room and fell on her bed and closed her eyes. She lay there until Gary came home and forced her to help him clean the house and then go out to eat with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sara’s POV-  
Sara had been laying in bed for three day doing nothing but binge watching Glee, crying, and eating junk food. She planned on doing this the rest of her life until Zari burst in.  
“Go away.” Sara said and sank deeper under her covers. She heard something whiz over her head and then another. She pulled her pillow over her hard to protect her face as Nate shot nerf bullets at her.  
“Come on, we are going out!!” He shouted.  
Sara groaned. Zari jumped on her bed and the rest of the Legends gathered in her room. Amaya threw something in Sara’s face. She lifted it up. It was a black pencil dress that was way to short in her opinion. The rest of the Legends were dressed up in very scandalous and revealing clothing.  
“What is this for?” Sara asked.  
“We are going out for drinks and getting you out into the world again after being MIA for three days.” Zari said as she pulled Sara out of bed.   
“Come on, let’s go go go!!” Ray said excitedly.  
“I haven’t even showered.” Sara said trying to make up an excuse to stay in her pajamas and bed head.   
“Well hurry and shower!” Zari said pushing Sara towards the bathroom smacking her butt to get her to move faster.  
“Ok ok, I’ll go fast.” Sara said and She hurriedly striped and took the fastest shower of her life. She pulled on the pencil dress and put on makeup and was out of the bathroom within ten minutes.  
The group piles into Sara’s car which shouldn’t have been able to fit that many people in it. They rolled up to their favorite club blasting music. Sara turned the car off and looked back at the Legends.  
“Ok, if I mysteriously disappear don’t wait for me, I’ll probably be getting laid, I need to release some tension.”  
“Gross, TMI.” Nate stated and then winked at Sara. Mick just laughed and gave Ray a high five. The boys all piled out of the car. Sara looked at Zari and Amaya and said “But actually, I mean that so Amaya, here are my keys, and don’t wait for me.” They all went into the club and ordered rounds of shots until they were all tipsy, except Amaya who was the designated driver. After a few more drinks Sara stumbled to the dance floor with Zari and Amaya. They all danced as Zari grinded up against Amaya, Sara accidentally tripped and was falling until she felt herself being caught. A very handsome young man pulled her up. Sara blushed fiercely and she smiled and twirled away back to Amaya.  
“Hey, Amaya,” Sara said loudly over the music.   
“What..?” Amaya said back.   
“I’m gonna go, ok?” Sara giggles and looked back at the man and smiled seductively at him and turned back to Amaya.  
“Ok, be safe, make good choices.” Amaya said then Sara left to go to the man.  
The music was blasting and she danced with the man. It wasn’t long before the two were in a dark corner making out. He suddenly stopped and grabbed Sara’s hand and led her out of the club. The man called a taxi and they kissed in the back seat and then got out of the car and walked into his apartment. The door shut.

Sara was awoken by light streaming through the window and hot breath on the back of her neck. She turned her head and almost had a heart attack. There was a man behind her. She looked around and noticed her clothes scattered on the floor and an unfamiliar apartment room. Sara scooted out from under the man's arm hoping that he didn’t wake up. She fell out of the bed, and stood up. Blinded by pain from a pounding headache she gathered her clothes, still wrapped up in the sheet. This was probably one of her worst headaches. Sara wondered how much she had drank last night. She stumbled to what she thought was the bathroom. She quickly got changed and then looked around for ibuprofen. She found some and took it then quickly sprinted for the door and out of the apartment. It was like six in the morning. Sara sat down on a bench and got out her phone. She failed Amaya’s phone number. It rang for a while and then Amaya answered it.  
“Hello, this is Amaya.” Amaya said. Sara cringed and held the phone away from her ear. “Why are you talking so loudly?” Sara whispered.  
“Hi Sara, how was last night.”  
“It was a mistake. Can you pick me up, I’m by that one strip club we went to.” Sara said noticing the building across the street.  
“Yeah, I’m on my way. Be there in five.” Then she hung up. Sara sighed, thoughts swirling though her head. What did I get myself into. Why did I do that. I...I miss Ava. I wonder how she is.  
Amaya pulled up and Sara got in careful not to slam her door. Amaya handed her a pair of sunglasses and started driving away.  
“So last night…” Amaya started, prompting Sara to start talking.  
“I drank way to much, danced, made out with that guy, and then slept with him.”  
“Do you even know his name?” Amaya asked.  
“No, I should’ve done it. Can I tell you something and I need your honest advice.”  
“Sara, you know you can tell me anything and I will always answers honestly.”  
“I still like Ava.”  
“Wow”  
“I know, I know. I still can’t let go of what she did though but I really like her. What do I do?” Sara asked.  
“If you really like her, there is only one option. You have to talk to her and find out if what you saw is what she did because people will surprise you.” Amaya said speaking in soft tones.  
“Thank you, That’s very helpful. You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for.” She said as they pulled into the driveway of the Waverider. When they got to the door Sara hugged Amaya and said “I don’t think I can do it right now.”  
“That’s ok, take as much time as you need.” Amaya said opening the door for Sara. “But now, drink some water and take a shower. You’ll have to wait for your hangover to wear off and then Zari and I will go on a run with you.” Amaya said as she walked to the stairs.  
“Ok.” Sara said. She got her water and went to the bathroom. Thinking about Ava the whole time.

The next day Sara decided to go to the gym. She went in the morning hoping to see Ava but Ava was not there. After a week she finally noticed the tall blonde. By now, Sara was just curious about what happened, the anger had died down. Sara avoided Ava that first day she was back. On the second day, Sara walked right past her and Ava didn’t even turn her head. It was another shot to the heart. Sara left to find Ray and Nate and she punched her anger and sadness out on them in the boxing ring.

Ava’s POV-   
The day before Ava went back to the gym, she promised herself that she would talk to Sara. When their paths crossed Ava did not stop, she couldn’t bring her body to turn around and go towards Sara. She kept her eyes straight forward but she could tell Sara was watching her, she could tell that Sara turned around and wanted to say something. Ava didn’t turn around, she didn’t stop, she didn’t run to Sara and pull her into her arms and tell her that everything was okay. She wanted to, but she didn’t.  
It had been a few weeks of not talking and avoidance. Ava couldn’t take much more of it. Ava walked past Sara, Sara’s head turned, Ava walked forward but she stopped at the end of the hallway. Ava turned around. She saw the back of Sara’s head, her long blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. Ava couldn’t think over the pounding of her heart. She licked her lips and opened her mouth.   
“Can we talk?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating it sooner, I was so busy. But finally the angst is over!!

Sara’s POV-  
Sara froze, she felt like she had just plunged into icy cold water. Sara felt numb all over but the sound of Ava’s voice brought back all the warmth. Sara turned around and looked into Ava’s eyes, all the pain was almost gone. Sara took a deep breath and said “Yes.”  
That one word released all the tension, all the pain, all the sadness. Ava walked toward Sara.   
“Do you want to go to the coffee shop?” Ava asked.  
“Yeah that’s fine.”   
Their conversation was strained but as they walked to the coffee shop, Sara shook off the stress. They were going to talk. That was it.  
When they got to the shop, they ordered lattes. They sat down opposite each other in one of the booths.  
“Soooo…” Sara started.  
“Yeah, let’s just get past the awkwardness and I’m just gonna say it, why did you not come to pick me up?”  
“I went to your house and overheard a conversation between you and this person. Who is Gary.” Sara asked.  
“Gary? He is my best friend.” Ava answered. Sara looked confused.  
“What did you hear?” Ava asked.  
“Well...whenIgottoyourhousethispersonwasthereandIthoughtyoutwoweresleepingtogethersoIpanickedandleft.” Sara said in one breath.  
“Ok all I got out of that was that you went to my house and attacked a banana.” Ava laughed. The tension was still in the air but it was slightly less than before.  
“When I got to your house I heard you talking to Gary, thanking him for ‘last night’ and saying that you should dress up and do it again. Then you kissed him on the cheek and hugged him and left.”  
“What does this have to do about our date we were supposed to go on?” Ava asked looking confusingly at Sara.  
“From the way you guys said it, it sounded like you were sleeping together.” Sara confessed. She looked down at her glass and took a sip.  
“No no, we weren’t sleeping together. He’s my best friend and the night before we had played Dungeons and Dragons.”  
Sara blushed and said “Nerd.”  
“I am not, it’s a very fun game.”  
“Ava, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed-”  
“No, it’s ok, I probably would have done the same.” Ava interrupted Sara.  
“I should have returned your calls, I’m really sorry.” They sat there looking into eachothers eyes. Sara smiled and Ava blushed furiously.  
“You know what, let’s go out tonight.” Sara said after a while. Ava smiled and agreed. They decided that Sara would pick Ava up at seven and that they would go out to an italian restaurant that Sara liked. Before the two women parted, Ava pulled Sara in a quick embrace and was again hit by her lemony shampoo. Sara pulled back and smirked. “You know, you should really come over and shower with me…for the shampoo of course.” Sara turned and winked at Ava. Then Sara went outside leaving Ava blushing and having thoughts swirl threw her head.   
Sara got into her car and literally squealed in delight. She turned to the passengers seat and screamed because Zari was sitting in there waiting patiently.  
“What, why are you here?” Sara said after she had recovered from the shock.  
“You promised we would go out to eat.” Zari said. “What’s got you so happy?”  
“SHit, i forgot about dinner because I Have A DATE!!” Sara screamed very out of character for her but her heart was almost bursting, she was so happy. Zari covered her ears and let out a low shhhhhh. Sara calmed down.   
“What do you mean you have a date?” zari asked after sara had stopped screaming like a lunatic.   
“So I go into the gym and Ava walks past me and asked if we could talk and then we just let everything out and now we have our first date tonight.” Sara explained.  
“Ok, I did not see that coming, let me call the Legends quickly to tell them the good news.” Zari said pulling out her phone and dialing Amaya.  
“Hey babe, what's up.” Amayas voice said through the phone.  
“Sara has a date with Ava!” Zari said the excitement for her friend floading her voice. The sound of static came through the phone and it was obvious that Amaya was also screaming. She must have been with Nate, Ray, and Mick because Sara heard words of approval and whistling and shouting. Sara grinned and told the Legends that she would be home soon to get ready.

Ava’s POV-  
“Gary!!!!” Ava called when she entered the house.  
“Yes, What happened, you sound happy?” Gary questioned.  
“I have a date!”  
“Lucy is back? I hate that woman.” Gary frowned.  
“No...Sara.” Ava breathed out as she collapsed on the couch.  
“Sara, I thought you guys, you know…” He looked confused.  
“We talked it all out and everything is fine.”  
“Awww I’m so happy for you!” Gary pulled Ava into a tight hug and then he said “We have to get you ready.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, hope you guys like it. <3

Sara pulled up to Ava’s house and took a deep breath. She looked in her rearview mirror and put on some chapstick because you never know what is going to happen. She put on some lip gloss over that and then touched up her makeup. She got out of the car and went to the door. She knocked twice. The door opened and Gary said “Hi Sara! I’ll get Ava.” He opened the door and she stepped in. Gary vanished behind the corner and left Sara standing in a small living room. It had a cheerful color scheme, greys, blues, and yellows. Sara looked at the pictures hanging on the wall and noticed a small Ava, Ava and Gary ziplining, and Ava riding a horse.   
“Heeeyyy…” Ava said pulling Sara out of her train of thought.   
“Wow.” Sara looked Ava up and down. Ava was dressed in a simple navy blue dress that cut off just above her knees. It fit her in all the right places. Her hair was in loose curls falling over one shoulder. She was wearing silver heels and had silver earrings in.  
“You look-”  
“Weird, I look weird, right?” Ava cut Sara off.  
“I was gonna say beautiful, but…” Sara said looking up into Ava’s eyes.  
“Thank you, so do you it’s...wow.” Ava looked at Sara and she saw fireworks.  
Sara was wearing a red sleeveless tight dress that stopped mid thigh. She had diamond earrings with a matching necklace and was wearing silver heels.   
Gary walked in at that moment and said “Aww you guys look so cute!”  
“Not now Gary.” Ava blushed.  
“Shall we go?” Sara asked sensing the awkwardness forming.  
“Bye, have fun.”Gary waved and shut the door behind them.  
As they walked to the car, Sara looked at Ava and smiled. She opened the door and let Ava in.

When they got to the restaurant, Sara lead them to the already reserved table. They ordered and talked about everything. When they finished their meal, they ordered dessert and Ava laughed as Sara ordered extra whipped cream.  
“What, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do.” Ava then took her finger and scooped some of the whipped cream and popped it in her mouth. Sara gasped and said “How could you do that? You stole my whipped cream. I can’t believe you.”   
“Hey, you ordered extra, I deserve some of that.”  
When they finished, they walked to the park. It looked like it was going to rain. There was thunder in the distance. As they were walking, Ava shivered slightly. Sara noticed and put her arm around her. Ava leaned into Sara. As they walked, Sara arm dropped. The two women's hands touched. Sara then slipped her fingers into Ava’s hand. Ava instantly felt warm again. They were about to turn around when a big clap of thunder sounded overhead. Sara jumped. Then it started to downpour. They ran to the pavilion that was a little ways away and collapsed on a bench in fits of laughter. Sara faced Ava. They looked into eachothers eyes. Sara brushed a stray piece of hair off of Ava’s face. She left her hand and ran her thumb across of Ava’s jaw. Sara leaned forward and stopped. Ava finished off the movement and connected their lips. Sara’s lips were soft. Ava melted into the kiss. When they finally broke apart. Ava muttered “Wow.”  
Sara smirked and said “You like what you see Sharpe.”  
“You bet I do.” Ava then kissed Sara again.  
“I have been wanting to do that from the first moment I saw you.” Ava said as they broke apart.  
“Do you want to go back to my place?” Sara asked. Ava smirked and said “Uhh yeah, you know I’ve always wanted to try that shampoo you have. Remember, you promised my a shower.”  
They laughed and Sara grabbed Ava’s hand. They ran through the ran to Sara’s car and drove the short way to the Waverider. When they opened the door Sara ushered Ava up to her room. Sara had told the Legends to go out tonight because she didn’t want any interruptions.   
They stood in the door way to Sara’s bedroom and kissed slowly. Ava ran her hands through Sara’s hair. Sara ran her tongue over Ava’s lip and Ava replied immediately by opening her mouth to allow entrance. Soon the kiss became heated. Sara dropped her head down to Ava’s neck and Ava let out a low moan. Sara felt butterflies in her stomach. She pulled Ava into her room and shut the door. Sara immediately pinned Ava against the door. She looked into Ava’s eyes and asked her “Is this ok, is this what you want?”  
Ava’s pupils dilated. “God yes.” Ava replied and she brought Sara’s mouth back to hers and turned their position so she had Sara’s back pressed up against the door. As Ava peppered her face and neck with kisses Sara’s hand floated to the back of Ava’s dress. Ava’s hand jumped to Sara’s chest. Sara moaned into Ava’s mouth. Ava smiled and played with that. Sara couldn’t deny that she enjoyed the feeling of Ava. Sara fumbled at the zipper on Ava’s dress. She slipped it off her shoulders and was met by a black bra in her face. Sara gulped and muttered something before attacking Ava’s neck.  
Ava pulled Sara closer to her before unzipping her dress and pulling it down. Ava had seen Sara in a sports bra but she was not prepared for what she saw now. Sara standing in a red lace bra and underwear. Sara looked shyly up at Ava and then walked her back until she bumped into the bed. Ava fell backwards pulling Sara on top of her. Sara straddled her and grinded into Ava. Ava soon got into rhythm as she laid there, hair splayed across the pillow. Sara grabbed the headboard as she kissed Ava. Ava licked Sara’s collar bone and sucked hard. She bite the bruise and then soothed it with her tongue. Sara slammed the headboard and let out a guttural moan. Ava need more of Sara, she unclipped her bra. And spoke to Sara, “I need you now Sara…” Her voice cracked as Sara responded by kissing down to Ava’s underwear line. Sara silently slipped her fingers and pulled down. Ava was light headed. “Fuuu- Sara fuu….” Ava muttered.  
She felt saras hands on her thigh and slowly crawling up. Sara whispered, “What do you want?” Sara teased.  
“Fuuu-” Sara suddenly shoved two fingers into Ava.  
“Fuuuuuuccccckkkkkkk!!!!” Ava cried out as she started to come.  
Sara could sense it. She gave Ava what she needed. When they had finished, Ava was wrapped around Sara. The sweat still glistening on their warm bodies. When Ava could talk again she said “That was good.” Sara smiled, proud of herself. Ava kissed Sara’s head and then asked “Do you have a shower?”   
“Yeah, why?” Sara asked. Ava smiled seductively at her and got up, “Because, you owe me a shower and now it’s your turn.” She dragged Sara across the hall to the bathroom. Sara giggled and turned on the water as their mouths collided. Ava pushed Sara up against the wall and gave her the same treatment.   
Unbeknownst to the two women upstairs. The Legends, Gary, and John Constantine walked into the house. They suppressed giggles as they heard the water turn on and the banging. They silently walked into the kitchen lead by Zari.  
“Are we really gonna pull an all nighter by listening to them bang upstairs?” Amaya asked slightly amused.   
“Yep!” Zari and the boys replied.  
When Sara had asked them to go out for the night, they jumped at the chance to embarrass their Captain. They quickly instastocked Ava Sharpe and noticed that a man, Gary, was in many of her posts. They pulled up to his house and asked him if he wanted to spie on Sara and Ava. He agreed and had brought John along. He was slightly regretting this because the way he was hearing his best friends name being called out was slightly disturbing and brought up many bad memories of walking into his house when Lucy was over. But it was too late now because Zari had pulled out her phone and crawled up the stairs. When she came down the stairs Nate asked her what she did.   
“Let’s just say that we will have some hard evidence of this tomorrow.” Zari evily cackled. They all quickly shhed her but it didn’t matter because the noises coming from the floor above them were so loud that it easily covered up Zari’s vocals.  
Zari pulled out a pan of brownies and offered it to the crew. They took one and sat tight for a night of suppressed laughter.

The morning sunlight hit Ava’s face. She groaned quietly and turned over to find Sara’s piercing blue eyes staring at her.  
“Morning” she mumbled.  
Sara smiled and kissed Ava. Ava giggled and kissed her back. Before the kiss could go further, she sat up and asked “Do you smell pancakes?”   
Sara got up and Ava gasped slightly as the sun hit her. Sara turned around and smiled. She threw some of her clothes at Ava and said “Come on, let’s go and eat!” Ava took the clothes. They smelled like Sara. She grinned to herself as she put it on.  
The two walked down and entered the kitchen and found a plate of pancakes still hot sitting on the counter. They dug in.  
“You know what, I'll have some more pancakes.” Ava said after she finished her first plate.  
“You must have worked up an appetite last night.” Sara said as she bumped Ava with her butt.  
Zari suddenly walked in “Sara I need the car, I want to take Amaya to that one place you suggested-” When she saw Ava standing there, she suddenly changed the direction of her conversation “Sike, that would not be a cool thing to do, this is a very important car w-we would never use it for recreational or dangerous purposes. Heyy, Ava, you look great, in what you were wearing yesterday.” Zari noticed that she was wearing Sara’s clothes. The whole time Zari was talking, Sara just nodded smiling at Ava.  
“Right.” Ava said. Zari looked down and said “I’m gonna stop talking now.”   
Just then Gary entered the room. Ava choked on her food.  
“Ava..”  
“What is it Gary?”  
“Well this is awkward.” Sara stated.  
Nate and Ray walked in, they were listening to something and laughing. Zari grabbed the phone and turned it off but not before Sara heard what it had said.

Oh Ava, yess, god, fuck, yes,mmmm  
Yes baby, aww  
Faster, harder

Then it cut out.   
“What was that?” Sara asked looking dangerously at Nate and Ray who just stood there.  
Ray being the perfect angle that he was answered “We may or may not have took a video of the hallway to get the audio of last night. And we may or may not have invited Gary and Constantine to listen and we may or may not have-” Sara cut him off with a death glare. Ava buried her head in her hands and groaned internally. Sara grabbed Ava’s hand and walked her outside.   
“Sorry about that,” Sara apologized.  
“No, no, it’s ok.”   
“So, last night...” Sara smiled at Ava and took her hands in her own.  
“Was amazing.” Ava finished. They looked at eachother and grinned.  
“So, are we gonna make this a two time thing?” Sara asked.  
“What do you think?”  
“I...uhhhh...think that yes.”  
“Yes.” Ava finished and pulled Sara into a kiss. From inside, they heard a yell and they quickly rushed in to see what had happened. Zari stood there with her arms up.   
“HAha..Pay up!” Zari shouted. Everyone groaned and shook their heads as they pulled out the money and handed it over to Zari.  
Sara stopped them and asked “Did you place another bet on me???”  
Zari smiled smugly, took her money and ran out the door laughing all the way. Sara looked at the Legends, then to Gary, and then to Ava.  
“Be right back.”   
Then she took off running after Zari.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, Zari is my spirit animal and Avalance is my ship. Tell me what you think. Thank you for sticking through this with me. It has been an honor! :)


End file.
